First Invasion
"We are the servants of Emperor Galstain IV, and we have come to reclaim the Emperor's rightful land." -Galstainian General during landing at the city of Hobmore. The First Invasion was a massive military invasion of the 5 nations, now Aradovia, by the Empire of Galstain. The Galstainians believed they had a claim to the lands ruled by the nations of Ufriole, Deskuador, Faglaria, Bapria, and Aradonia. The war lasted a year and was followed by The Hiding Period. History of the War Lead up and Causes No one is sure what lead to the Galstainian claims on the lands of the nations, but all is known is they arrived from over the sea and claimed the land as theirs, they then began invading the Federation of Ufriole and the other nations joined in an alliance. The Invasion of Ufriole The War began after Ufriole refused the Galstainian ultramatum. Galstainian troops landed near the city of Hobmore, the capital of Ufriole. Due to technological advancements, and the surprise invasion the defenses of Ufriole fell quickly and troops rushed through its land. After the invasion, the other nations forged an alliance and all declared war on the Galstainians. After only 2 weeks Ufriole fell and its citizens and leaders, who hadn't been captured, fled into the neighboring lands The Devastation The nations were no match for the Galstainians, the organized forces of the invaders were more prepared than the nations, and many cities fell, many people were captured and many more were slaughtered indiscriminately by the Galstainians. Soon only the nation of Aradonia remained standing by the end of the first year of the war. The Preparation During the time of the war the Aradonians had been building a place deep in the forest to hide, the buildings were disguised as trees, magic was used to cover the city from the view of the Galstanians, a large force of Aradonians were in evacuation to the region, along with survivors of the invasions of the other nations, however preparations weren't complete as the Galstainians approached the city. The Great Sacrifice Knowing that time was needed for the city to be prepared to hold all the people needed, and to defend them from the invaders, a group of soldiers from both nations prepared to meet the invading army in a battle to delay them, despite knowing they wouldn't win. This began a battle known in Aradovian history as the Great Sacrifice. During the battle, over 8 thousand Aradovians were slaughtered, but the delay took a week away from the invaders advance, long enough for the remaining civilians in evacuation to arrive at the hidden city and the final defenses and disguise methods were implemented. Surrender The captured leaders of Ufriole, Deskuador, Bapria, and Faglaria issued a surrender of their nations and ended the war, however, no members of Aradonia's government had been captured and an instrument of surrender was never signed. Aftermath The Galstainians began an occupation of the conquered lands and began building new colonies in the lands, however they were still tense and continued to look for the Aradonians and the hiding civilians. Category:War Category:Season 5